HIDONO PROVISIONAL AUTHORITY
The Hidono Provisional Authority, a branch-off from the original Viet Minh of Southeast Asia, has been one of the corporation's biggest adversaries since the early Cold War. Despite it's ragtag nature, the provisional volunteers are a formidable force. ORIGINS TO CREATOR Due to the extensive and supposed mistreatment of corporate citizenry, a set group of people within the confines of the territory of WOLFENCHAN, had commenced an effort to form an oppostion group, and perhaps even a government. With a quick formation of "provisional militias" across the territory, Phở Tí Huynh, the mastermind of the concept, had called for the first meeting of provisional leaders and their brigades in the region of Silesia, which, at the time was not even a grain zone, but rather a small collective of farming towns that exported wheat to the nearby nations of Austria and Czechoslovakia. There were odd, esoteric roots to the Vietnamese immigrant, who became known as Linh Hồn Thiêng Liêng, or Sacred Soul, by his following, which had developed into a minor, personal cult for him. For others, he had been recognized as, "the divine right-spirited holy asian bearded man", and, for lack of better term, he has been called an "egg" for reasons unknown. He was also recognized to be somewhat impulsive, often speaking in odd sentences, sometimes barely making sense. His meetings with other WCO ''leaders often led to them exiting early, not being able to understand them, or merely unnerved by his mannerisms. The ''HPA ''had been designated originally as the ''WCO, or Wolfenchan Oppositional Forces, due to their severe hostility towards any corporate forces sent to eradicate them. Described as "roaches" by the executive command, the militias would begin to spread slowly, garnering favoritism by occupying small farming towns, all the way to large, industrial cities. Their forms of sabotage were never restricted, and they often had no issues in regards to tactics, ranging from small, seemingly prank-ish operations, to serious and more furious cases of sabotage. One of their more nefarious cases, of course, is the consistent victories against the corporate forces, often coming from rapid-fire ambushes in remote locations across the WOLFENCHAN ''territory, which often gather equipment for them to use from capture, and even the capabilities to press-gang any POWs they may capture into the service of the opposition, either from psychological torture, or merely just from sentimental appeal. In total, the final review of the ''HPA, is that their forces tend to be hidden (including an unknown headquarters), their leader is very secretive, and their methods of warfare are very odd. ORIGINS With the end of the Second World War, France had begun to lose it's grip on it's overseas territories; namely, Annam. The people of Indochina had become disgruntled with the further collapsing French authority, and by 1957, openly opposed the rule of the Republic, and sought to remove them entirely from the coastal nation. Enter, the Viet Minh, the brainchild of Võ Nguyên Giáp and Hồ Chí Minh (in 1941), as the primary fighting force against the French colonial forces still present in Asia at the time. After campaigns against the occupying Japanese through the duration of Second World War, the VM would remain under wraps for a dormant period. With history continuing as it would in real life, the result had been a Viet Nam split in twain, with the South being more accustomed to Western intervention, while the North became affiliated with the forces of Communism. However, one of many comrade-officers present in the Minh, Phở Tí Huynh, did not appreciate what Hồ, or Giáp, had in mind. Rather than accept the terms provided by the two commanders, Huynh would move on to split with his own collective to form Hidono, a rebellion that would make it's place farther north in Indochina, occupying the bare tops of Viet Nam and Laos. They would adopt a techno-socialist principle, and utilise Marxist teachings as the foundations for such. CONFLICT In 1959, however, the Hidono would become enthralled with a conflict that spanned across the world. It's sovereignty would be challenged, as Viet Nam itself became a hotbed for the proxy wars between the United States, and the Soviet Union. Unphased by the threats made from the delegations of North Vietnam, Hidono ''would continue it's build-up of forces in it's held territories. The Vietnam War would surface, eventually, during the 1960s, and provide a greater challenge to Huynh then previously thought. Now, with the United States, France, and Australia involving themselves, the command staff of the now-established ''Provisional Authority ''began the process of clandestine talks with all three powers to essentially, "excuse themselves" from the conflict, while also negotiating with the S oviet Union and the PRC for entry into their pacts, and membership to the Comintern at the time. By 1962, however, talks with the interventionists had failed, and ''Hidono ''would be dragged into the Vietnam War regardless. Their uneasy relationship with the North Vietnamese and their paramilitary, the Viet Cong, were feared to be near boiling point, but remained fairly tranquil throughout the conflict, with ''HPA ''and Vietnamese Communist forces cooperating to oust the now-invading American-Australian forces. EUROPEAN INTEREST In 1964, with the admission of the ''Provisional Authority ''into the Comintern, Hyunh sought to expand the influences of the group farther outwards, and combat further nations that were against the Red ideologue. Their eyes focused to Europe, where it seemed that the root of all anti-communist sentiment had formed. Along with their continuous hatred for the French Republic, and with distrust to the nations for being allies with the United States on more than one occasion, With an objective in sight, the command staff of ''Hidono ''commenced permission requests towards the Soviet Union to begin it's transit into Europe, and help the Comintern against the West. One of these nations, however, became it's primary goal, seeing it as the epitome of all it stood against: ''WOLFENCHAN. The corporation had become a staple of the Western alliances, providing them with the newest technology of the era by 1965. Hidono ''had taken to this as a general threat, and assumed that if the corporate nation would not be taken down quickly enough, the Comintern would be destroyed by superior forces. The same year, the ''HPA ''would be transferred from the headquarters in Northern Indochina, to the city of Nanjing in China for basic training with the Chinese Red Army. They would go through a period of three months, before once more being transited via the Siberian Railways to Moscow for a meeting with the Soviet command, and then deployment into the powder-keg of Europe. The ''Hidono ''forces had become acquainted with warfare in the jungles of Indochina. It was not exactly within grasp of how these "Red mercenaries" would become fighters in the temperate, and often frigid environments of Europe. Regardless, those who were members of the Provisional forces found themselves completing their training in Nanjing, visiting Moscow for some weeks to continue their training and attend the Comintern's inspection, and then finally, enter Europe. EUROPE & CONFLICT It had been months before the first brigades of the Provisional forces reached the frontlines of Eastern Europe. They had been taught the terrain, the climates, and the adversaries of their new battlegrounds, and were asked to remember them by hard. Huynh would travel with them, while the remainder of the command staff of ''HPA ''would remain in Indochina to continue the struggles against Western forces alongside the Viet Cong. He would oversee their development, coordinate assaults on Western forces with the Comintern, and overall partake in the planned destruction of the anti-Communist nations. The first baptism of fire that ''Hidono''forces would face, would be in the Third Grain Zone, where corporate forces of ''WOLFENCHAN ''had struggled to keep their harvests secure from the Comintern's chemical strikes. They would be dispatched as shock-troops, made to quickly strike corporate defenses, retire, and continuously assault, until the force capitulated, or could no longer fight. These operations would continue under supervision by both Huynh and the Comintern's command, specifically those of Poland. THIRD GRAIN The first strikes conducted by Provisional forces would be in tandem with the Polish People's Army, and the first traces of the ''Silesian Commune. Partisans, mixed with Hidono personnel, mixed with Comintern troops, amalgamated into a rather large invasion force, and proved a difficulty for the corporate armies. This, in turn, forced the hand of WOLFENCHAN to use it's hallucinogenic agents, but, unknowingly, they had released toxins. Both the civilian populations, and the fighting population began to succumb, and while the Warsaw forces withdrew to avoid further casualty, and the Silesian partisans remained in refurbished housing, the Hidono provisionals would make do of the circumstances, adorning the MOPP equipment given to them by the Soviets, and continuing their fighting. THE WARD The next objectives that the Comintern had given to Huynh and his forces had been to engage the forces of the corporation at their industrial capitol of Dresden, nicknamed The Ward. Even after the final confrontation here had been in 1959, the Soviets had still remained sour over the end results, and sought vengeance. Hidono forces would be sent to the outskirts for the first time, to harass the outer patrols that ran both day and night on the edges, and to eventually breach into the city, and execute their directives without being overly exposed. Two brigades sent themselves into Dresden in 1966, either disguising themselves as workers, or simply infiltrating in their current uniform, and beginning operations. Sabotage efforts, such as explosives, chemicals, and general accidents became a tactic utilized by Huynh's troops. CURRENT STATUS As of now, the Hidono Provisional Authority has remained sovereign in Indochina, continuing it's campaigns against any form of anti-communist groups within the region. Ironically, they also pursue a campaign against the PRC, starting in 1970, due to rising tensions between the Comintern, and the now disagreeing Chinese government. There are still supposed skirmishes between Chinese army personnel, and Hidono fighters. In Europe, however, Hidono continues it's sabotage campaigns in long-term intervals, often ceasing them for months at a time, before triggering some form of disaster that hinders the corporate innovation, whether slightly, or grossly. Likewise, they fund, arm, and train the insurgents of the Silesian Communes, who, even in the desolate landscape of the region, manage to continue their fight.